Computer systems are in wide use. Some such computer systems are deployed on devices that include desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, smart phones with large screens (e.g., phablets) and a variety of other mobile devices and other computing devices.
It is not uncommon for a user to operate multiple different computing devices. For instance, a user may have a desktop computer at work and another computer (such as a laptop computer) at home. The user may also have a mobile device (such as a smartphone) that the user uses for both work and personal use. The user may have other devices that are used for both professional and personal work as well.
In addition, there are many different locations where a user may generate and store relevant content. For instance, the user may generate and store content local to a device (such as on a smartphone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, etc.). In a client/server environment, the user may generate and store information on the server. The user may also operate in environments where there are multiple different servers, and the user may generate and store information on any or all of those servers. Similarly, the user may use one or more cloud-based services, such as cloud-based storage, or other cloud-based services. If so, the user may generate and store content on the cloud as well.
In order to locate relevant content, a user is often found browsing through many different files in order to locate the particular document or file that they wish to locate. Similarly, where a user is in a meeting and wishes to share a document with others in the meeting, this normally entails the user locating the document himself, or herself, identifying all the different individuals in the meeting, identifying the electronic mail aliases for all of those individuals, composing an electronic mail message with all of the above information, then attaching the document and sending it to those individuals.
These current processes for locating and interacting with content are cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, especially with relatively small screen devices such as smartphones, they can be error prone.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.